


Take Care of Me

by HangingRabbit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Frottage, M/M, Post Final Match, Sad, Sad Porn, Smut, spoilers? idk dont read until youve caught up to the most recent episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangingRabbit/pseuds/HangingRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing to Karasuno, Iwazumi tends to his fallen king with some TLC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Me

BAM

It was late. Too late for the sound of volleyballs to be resonating in the night. 

Having returned from their disappointing match against Karasuno, the Aoba Johsai team had filled into their school gym. They were exhausted and drained, still in partial shock from their defeat. Their coach offered them the best advice and praise he could, but it was clear no matter how he phrased it. The somber tone lingered on his words. They had lost. Lost to the school once thought to be a flightless, broken, feathery mess. And with this loss came the painful, unspoken truth. The third years would soon leave them. 

The team didn't talk much afterwards. In the deepening twilight, they showered, changed, and prepped their stuff to head home. All except Iwazumi. He took his time, his limbs heavy and tired. He rubbed his shoulders absently, taking note of the aches. They seem...amplified in the wake of defeat. 

BAM

The hard slap of plastic and gym floor echoed out across the now empty school grounds. Iwa sighed. He left the changing room and looked at the gym, whose lights were off.

BAM

Iwazumi slowly pulled aside the gym door and peered into the darkness. In the rectangle of light from the doorway, he saw Oikawa, next to a emptying basket of volleyballs. Standing in the dimness, his back to him, he tossed a volleyball into the air and with an unnatural amount of force, hit it clear across the net. It flew like bullet and smacked the opposite side of the court. 

Out.

Iwa watched quietly. He may have been the one openly crying at the match, but Oikawa was the one who held his himself rigid and stonelike. He was the captain and a captain must remain strong in the face of failure. 

But now, here, in the darkness where he clearly didn't want to be seen, Iwa saw his Oikawa’s shoulders shaking in silent sobs. Still, he reached for another ball and with a heart wrenching sob, tossed it up. He let forth an anguished cry and smacked the ball with all his might, but even the force of his sadness left him. The ball barely grazed over the top this time and came to a pitter on the opposite side of the net. 

Oikawa sunk to his knees. 

Tentatively, Iwa stepped out into the court from the door frame and approached him. He kneeled slowly and without a word, wrapped his arms around the now openly sobbing Oikawa. 

‘Iwa-chan..’ Oikawa started to say.

Iwazumi simply pulled him closer and Oikawa turned and buried his face into his collar.

‘I failed everyone.’

It was rare to see Oikawa so uncomposed. He could be a terrifying, king like figure; a true team captain, inspiring his allies and intimidating his enemies. He could be cutesy and almost irritatingly perky, doing his best to get on Iwazumi’s nerves just for the hell of it. 

But broken...Broken was rare. 

Iwa had seen it, in a few glimpses. The rare times that Oikawa faced any kind of defeat. He would hold it in, careful to keep it conserved and retained until he could let it out, safe from the eyes that would judge him. Tears were a weakness in his eyes. 

But here he was, clinging to Iwa for dear life, letting the weight of the past, present and the future, wash over both of them in a stream of tears.

Iwa held him tightly and said nothing, letting Oikawa sob into his shoulder. He had cried himself out earlier and now just felt empty. Hollow. But holding the trembling king in his arms, he felt a surge of emotion. A instinct. The weight of Oikawa leaned fully into him and he grasped him tighter. He wanted to protect him. He wanted him to let this all leak out. And most of all, he wanted him to see that he wasn't a failure. 

Oikawa slowly stopped crying and looked up. His long lashes glistened in the dimness of the gym, wet with tears. Under them, his eyes were red and puffy, but he still retained his handsomeness despite it. He looked so scared and hurt and Iwa’s heart ached looking at him.

‘Iwa-chan…’ He said, his voice quiet and raspy from sobbing.

Iwazumi eyebrows furrowed together and he gently clasped Oikawa's face in his hands. Without hesitation, he leaned in and kisses the delicate lips of his poor, broken king.

It was a strange kiss. Although Oikawa's lips were soft and warm and inviting, something strange carried with it. It was bittersweet. To hold him like this in the darkness. It shouldn't have been this way. They should have won, and Iwazumi should have been embracing Oikawa in the lights, in the sun. Happy and eager. 

Iwa pulled back and took a moment to examine Oikawa face. His eyes were still closed, his lips quivering. Iwa felt the instinct deep inside tug again. 

Crying on the floor would not solve this. Oikawa was strong and this was just a fluke. He could defeat anyone and it was just bad planning or timing or some other reason Iwa couldn't think out right now. Right now, Oikawa - his Oikawa - needed to be reminded that he was good. That he had strength and power unlike any other player. He need to be spoiled, to be reminded of his king status. 

Iwazumi pulled Oikawa into a deeper kiss and Oikawa clutched at his shirt in response. With a soft moan, Iwa pressed Oikawa against him and after a moment, Oikawa relaxed into him.

Iwa pulled back briefly and now Oikawa looked at him, his eyes still red.

“Oikawa…” Iwa started breathlessly. “You led this team through so much. You were our ruler, our idol, our leader. You knew how to take down any team and if we didn't cooperate, you would smack the opposition down single handedly. How...how could we be any prouder?”

Oikawa eyes opened wider, as if hearing this for the first time. Then his face crumbled completely, any resolve or attempts to hide his pain gone completely. He clung to Iwa shirt and Iwa swept him back into a kiss, sliding his hands down the sides of Oikawa's heaving chest. At the sensation of Iwa's strong hands running over him, Oikawa pressed deeper into the kiss and used the collar of Iwa's shirt as leverage to pull him closer. He responded, leaning into Oikawa, pulling him closer and feeling Oikawa let out a soft moan into his mouth. 

Iwa pulled back and looked down. Oikawa was still shaking a little, but he was half hard and it was visible in the outline of his shorts. Iwa slid his hand from Oikawa's back and firmly palmed the growing bulge. Oikawa hissed quietly in delight and shut his eyes briefly. When he opened them, he stared at Iwa with a certain, knowing look. 

“Iwa-chan…”

‘You deserve the best...Today was not a failure for you. And you're still the best.’ Iwazumi said slowly. He pressed his forehead against Oikawa's, gently. 

‘I'll prove it too you.’

In a one swift motion, Iwazumi pulled Oikawa's legs around his waist and slide his own hands under his waist. Oikawa followed, wrapping his arms around Iwazumi neck and letting himself hang. Iwa's stepped up and carried him, barely noticing as his strong biceps easily carried the other boys weight. Oikawa peppered soft kisses against his neck and although he has been heartbroken a moment ago, seemed to be settling back into his old self. His lips still quivering, he gently teethed at Iwa’s neck and moaned softly against his skin. Iwa nearly stopped and in a moment of looking down at the needy other boy, almost tripped on one of the balls Oikawa had sent flying. 

‘Hey! D-don't drop me Iwa-chan!’ 

Oikawa looked up, eyes still a little red rimmed but Iwa saw flickers of something else behind.  
Oikawa was trying to forget, trying to let go of what had happened. The kingly act was not fake, as Iwa had learned over the course of many years, but it was in fact, a shield. A wall between plummeting in front his team and leading them to victory. He was trying and Iwa understood, though nothing had actually been said.

Despite Oikawa not-so-subtly trying to grind his growing dick against Iwa's stomach, Iwazumi managed to focus on carrying him back to storage room. 

Inside was various sports equipment; spare volleyballs, nets, baskets, pieces of baseball equipment, etc. In the dimness, with only the light from the high window in the upper corner, the room was quiet and almost peaceful, a side step away from the daily action of the court outside. More importantly, against one wall, was a stack of mats, their height stopping at about Iwa's mid thigh. Tenderly, he rested Oikawa on top and moved to disengage his limbs from him, but Oikawa pulled him closer instead. Wrapping his strong thighs around Iwa's waist, Oikawa furiously grinded in him and yanked the collar of his shirt down, crashing into a passionate kiss. Iwa responded in turn, falling over the other boy and pressing him into the mats. 

They furiously rutted against each other for a few moments, desperate to make contact with each other. Iwa pulled away quickly, just enough so he could peel of Oikawa's uniform he was still wearing. As he tossed aside his own shirt, Iwa braced both hands other either side of Oikawa's head and looked down before him.

Spread out beneath him, flushed, panting, was Oikawa. In the soft light of the room, he looked like a painting, all soft curves of muscles and hard shadows, his skin smooth like marble. His bare chest was free of freckles or marks and the soft pink of his nipples were the only landmarks across his well sculpted front. He looked up at Iwa under soft, doe like eyelashes. He shyly watched as Iwa took in all of him, all of his perfect features and tenderly raised up his arms, reaching out.

‘Make me feel better, Iwa-chan.’

Iwa obeyed his king. 

His planted a kiss on Oikawa’s forehead and began to trail his way down, tenderly placing his lips to his cheek, his strong jaw, the arch of his neck, his collarbones. He moved further down, and with a rough tongue, ran it over the supple pink nipple. Oikawa moaned and sank his hands into Iwaizumi hair, playing with it absentmindedly. Iwa breathed hard at the sound and touch, feeling himself slowly swell in response.

It wasn't like this was new, but every time felt better then the last.

He teased him, tugging gently at the erect nipple and letting his tongue trace circles before giving a firm suck. Oikawa arched slightly into him and gave an almost silent gasp. Iwa moved over to the opposite side, not letting it be abandoned from affection. Oikawa's slender fingers tugged at the tufts that stuck up from Iwazumis hair, his pants and soft moans rolling from him, urgent and needy. After teasing both nipples till they were red, Iwa placed his palm on Oikawa’s firm pecs and ran it down, letting his fingers traced the curve of every muscle as they traveled south. They came to a stop at his shorts, which visibly arched forward from an intent need. 

Iwa, having sunk to the floor and now rested on his knees as Oikawa's legs draped over the side of the mats, leaned forward and teased the tip with his mouth, tonguing through the thin fabric. Oikawa let out a cry and peered down, his face red and flushed. 

‘Don't tease me like that Iwa-chan!’ He cried out. He briefly swing his leg forward in playful attempt at a kick, and Iwazumi merely swayed away. Iwa felt himself frown at the emerging bratty nature. At least his was feeling more like himself. But this wasn't the court where he would simply slap his back and order him to buy lunch for the team to admonish him. He needed a different type coaxing to put in back in his place.

He leaned back down and with his teeth, gingerly pulled the fabric of Oikawa's shorts down over his well toned thighs. Oikawa grew silent and Iwa heard the sharp intake of breath. Underneath, straining from the confines of his boxers briefs, Oikawa's dick leaked against the fabric. Iwa leaned in closer and teased the tip, causing Oikawa to roll his head back and arch into him. His moans resonated in the emptiness of the room and became almost deafening in Iwa's ears. He pulled down his boxers and out sprung his dick, deep red and leaking, urgent to be touched, to be tasted. Iwa took a moment, and then braced both his palms on either side of Oikawa's hips, his thumbs tracing the V of his abs subconsciously. He traced his tongue up the length and ran it over the tip, tasting the precum as it slid out. Oikawa’s body arched up and he cried out, pants and moans escaping him in urgency. 

After teasing him for several moments, Iwazumi finally slid his mouth down his length, slowly taking him all in. Oikawa's fingers tightened in Iwa's hair and Iwa had to press his hips down from arching too far up and choking him. He was still learning how to take all of him. He definitely had a royal girth. He began to bob his head up and down, letting his tongue slide and explores the ridges of the muscles of Oikawa's dick. As he bobbed, he looked up and almost stopped. 

Oikawa was flushed and beginning to unravel completely. His perfect face was in ecstasy, his eyes closed and his long lashes brushing the tops of his cheeks. His heart shaped mouth was parted and moans came freely and unrestrained. He looked like an angel, a royal figure, brought down to his barest, most intimate state. 

Iwazumi refocused on his task and moved his head faster. Oikawa continued to try and arch into him and his fingers scrambled for purchase in Iwa's hair, tightening as he went down farther and farther with each bob. He squirmed and his chest heaved as he try to draw in air, the pleasure written out all over him. 

Iwazumi came off his dick with a slick pop and Oikawa hands let go of his hair and grasped at Iwa’s collar. He yanked and fumbled but eventually Iwa figured he was trying to take off his shirt. He flung it off and as he was tossing aside, Oikawa tugged at his shorts, almost keening in frustration his angle laying down gave him. 

‘Oikawa-kun no...I don't have any-’

Oikawa shot him a firm look and Iwa stopped. Oikawa lifted himself up on his elbows and stared at him. 

‘You're my co-captain,’ he said breathlessly. ‘We carry each other, through wins...and losses.’

Oikawa sat up further and tugged Iwa's shorts and boxers down to his knees with a struggle. Iwa’s own dick arched up, having been neglected from touch and friction. With a shaky hand - not from nervousness, but from the tugging apart Iwa's hair - he reached between them and took them both in his hand. His hand slick with Iwa's efforts, he began to pump them both. Iwa arched over Oikawa form and let out a gasp. He had barely been touched, but the ache and need from seeing Oikawa so undone had urged him forward. 

Oikawa lifted his legs and wrapped them around Iwa waist again and pulled him closer, using their touching stomachs for additional friction. Iwa braces on hands on his waist and felt himself grind into Oikawa. Insistent and urgent. His own cries began to fall from his lips and he rutted harder against. Oikawa increases his speed and they both began to fill the tight space between them with hot pants and needy moans. 

‘Iwa-chan…’

Iwa looked down into Oikawa's face and saw a sense of determination seep into his features. 

‘Promise me..Promise me we will never lose again.’

Iwa, his head spinning from the pleasure of being touched and the joy of seeing Oikawa so eager and ready. He nodded slowly. 

‘Say it!’ The King commanded. 

‘I promise...We will be undefeated..from here..on out’ Iwa panted out, his voice thick with pleasure. 

Oikawa nodded and began to pump even faster. The gripped at each other and Iwa felt himself surging towards climax. 

‘Oikawa..Oikawa I'm going to-!’

Oikawa smiled softly and urged him on, gasping in his own right and he tightened his grip on Iwa's waist. 

A hot spurt of cum shot out from Iwa and coated the slick, sweaty abs of Oikawa's front. He cried out as he spurted, once, twice, three times over and over him. All the tension left him and he felt pleasure ride out his body in hot waves. 

Oikawa let out a high squeal and his own cum came out, flying over his own chest. He panted hard and with a few final strokes, let go of them both and let his hand slip to the side. Iwa slide down to his knees and let his head sink into the space between Oikawa's thighs.

‘You promised me Iwa-chan.’

He glanced up at the exhausted Oikawa and nodded. 

‘I promised.’

Oikawa let his hand sink back onto the mats. Iwa rested a moment and stood up, his limbs tired but now lacking the ache from the match. 

Slowly, he sank beside him and rested his back against the wall. Oikawa sighed beside him and turned to rest his head on his lap. 

‘Iwa-chan do you think Karasuno will beat us? Like the future teams?’

Iwazumi ruffled Oikawa's hair absently. 

‘Never again. You trained our team well.’

‘Our team?’

‘Yeah.’

A moment of silence. Iwa stared into the darkness, reflecting.

‘...um, It's my team Iwa-chan. Who's the real captain here~?’

BAM

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted on here!!! I wrote this for friend because it was a really traumatic episode and I love hurting people. idk about writing more but heeeeeeere y'all go
> 
> (Also my tumblr is hangingrabbit.tumblr.com if you wanna follow me for hq and pain)


End file.
